progress Reports
by adijia
Summary: Yuuki, Hatori and Tsume all get their progress reports from school. And the teacher wants to meet with their parents, little do they know that it won't end well...


**Today at school we got our progress reports from our teachers. Actually Yuuki is the one with a request. This whole thing spiraled out of a **_**what if?**_** conversation.**

**Progress Reports  
**

It was a day that our teacher would never forget. They would try, of course, but the memory of that day would never leave them.  
It started out innocently enough. It was the day that the progress reports for the grade 9 students were sent out, and for all the NTs they all got their reports and they all had one thing in common.  
"What the hell?" Yuuki yelled.  
"Yea I don't get it either…" Tsume whimpered.  
"Ok let me explain this to you, when the teachers think that they know ho good you're doing in their class they send out progress reports for your parents to see how your doing. If they think you're having problems with it then they request an interview with your parents." I told them.  
"I know _that_ but why do we all have to get an interview?!" Yuuki yelled again.  
"Umm I would have thought you would have noticed that none of us are really model students…" I reminded her.  
"Oh, yea…" Tsume said.

**On the Night of the Interview… **

"So this man is your…father?" The teacher asked uncertainly.  
"No, I'm not her father, I'm her squad captain" Hitsugaya sneered back.  
Sadly enough since Yuuki's parents were busy the only person she could get for the interview was her squad captain.  
"Aren't you a bit young to be her guardian?"  
"I'm not- oh whatever… What did you want to talk to me about?" Hitsugaya asked.  
"Well it seems that Yuuki has been skipping allot of her classes… She will get up randomly in class complaining about a stomach ache and then leave class. Sometimes she doesn't come back until the next day…"  
"… Yuuki? What did I tell you about remembering to use your gigai?" Hitsugaya muttered to Yuuki.  
"Sorry, I forgot" Yuuki mumbled back.  
"Don't worry about it, it won't happen again." Hitsugaya put an emphasis on the _won't_ part.  
"Other than that it seems Yuuki has also been seen carrying around a small container of unmarked pills… She refuses to let anyone else have them and won't allow the teacher to confiscate them."  
"Yea, so?"  
"Well to be frank we think that Yuuki might be doing drugs. People have seen her talking to people that aren't there and it could be that she's hallucinating"  
"Yuuki, I think I need to talk to you about not letting people see things that relate to your um… after school activities…" He muttered to Yuuki.  
"Is there anything else?" Yuuki asked, wanting to get this interview over with.  
"Well no but-"  
"Ok we're leaving!" Yuuki said loudly.  
"Not so fast Yuuki I want to talk to you about certain things you've been neglecting to do…" Hitsugaya said.  
"Oh boy" Yuuki muttered.  
And Yuuki spent the rest of her night being chewed out by her captain for being 3 weeks behind on her paperwork.

"So you're saying that your parents are…?" the teacher looked skeptically at me.  
"Dead" I put bluntly.  
"Don't you have a legal guardian?"  
"He's unavailable right now" I tried.  
Just then a man with green eyes and brown hair walked into the room.  
"*Ahem*" he cleared his throat. "I'm Hatori's guardian, what seems to be the problem?" He asked. At this point I was curious. Last I checked I didn't have a guardian. But it could be that…  
"Um… Mister..?"  
"Ragnarok" The man said.  
That's what I thought…  
"So why did you want an interview?" asked.  
"It seems that Hatori hasn't been paying attention in class… but she still manages to ace her tests. Honestly sir, we suspect she may be cheating."  
"Cheating? _Cheating?_ You think that my Hatori, who has volunteered to help at the animal shelter every weekend, who has been helping teach her classmates, has been _cheating!_ He yelled outraged.  
"Well it's just that-"  
"That's it I am outraged! Come Hatori, we're leaving" said in a raised voice "and don't worry, the school board _will_ here about this!"  
As soon as we were out of ear shot I grinned.  
"Strategy 32 for getting out of trouble: getting even more mad than they are."  
"See? I told you it works!" Loki laughed returning to his usual form.  
"I won't even ask how you knew about my interview" I wondered.

"It seems that your sister has been, um… sir? My eyes are up here."  
" Yea, but why would I be looking at them?" Keji grinned.  
"Um Kenji? What did I tell you about hitting on my teacher?"  
"Not to do it…" He muttered.  
"So about Tsume, she spends a lot of her time in class drawing."  
"Well I don't see how anyone in your class could not be looking at you…"  
"Kenji!"  
"Sorry…"  
"Well it seems that she's still getting good grades so it's not a problem." The teacher smiled.  
"So why am I here?" Tsume asked.  
"Well your brother requested an interview…" The teacher admitted.  
"WTF? Come on Kenji, we're leaving!"  
"But-"

"NOW" Tsume pulled his ear and dragged him home muttering about how she sometimes forgot that _he_ was the older one.

As for Emri? She didn't get an interview request. God knows why, she's at least twice as messed up as the rest of us.


End file.
